Piña Coladas
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean's intentions were totally innocent, but the evening didn't exactly end in an innocent place. Warnings: Sam is thirteen. Contains underage drinking. The sexual communication is terrible and Dean doesn't know how to do buttsex right. Also, this is DUB-CON due to both parties being inebriated and, in turns, pushy. However, everyone is fine in the end.


Dean shouldn't be doing this. He was seventeen years old and he ought to know better. His pretty, thirteen year old little brother was lying in his arms and kissing him, pressed up sweetly against his aching hard-on, and he wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it.

The problems had all started when Dean saw some pineapples out in front of the local grocery store as they drove into town. The instant Dad left the two of them alone for hunting, he'd raced down to the store and bought a pineapple, a can of coconut milk, and a tub of vanilla ice cream. Making virgin piña coladas with Sam, he thought, would be something fun they could do while Dad was gone. Sam deserved some fun every once and a while.

Well… _Sam _was going to have virgin piña coladas, anyway. Dean maaaaay have broken out his fake ID to nab himself some rum for his own drinks. In retrospect, maybe _that _was where the trouble actually began.

Sammy had been confused at the sight of the ingredients, but his face had lit up when Dean said they were going to mix everything together and eat it. The piña coladas ended up really chunky, since they'd had to chop the pineapple up with a machete instead of using a food processor, but Sammy had been thrilled all the same because, hell, pineapples are huge spiky things made out of sugar and deliciousness and that's awesome. Chunky or not, the piña coladas tasted fantastic. And Dean's tasted even better when he slipped some rum in while Sam wasn't looking.

The sun had set and Dean's head was just starting to buzz when the real trouble began. He went into the bathroom and when he came out, his drink was empty.

" … Sam?" he began apprehensively. Sam was lying on the bed, face flushed, smiling at him. "Sam, where's my drink."

Sam blinked at him for a few seconds and then snickered, pointing to the nightstand. "Right there!"

Dean was starting to feel uneasy. "No, Sam, that's _your _drink." He walked over to his little brother, staring down at the flushed face and bright eyes and giddy smile. "Fuck, you drank _all _of mine?" He'd put almost two shots in that last cup, he was going to nurse it over the whole evening.

Sam giggled and shrugged. "Thought it was mind. Mine." He poked Dean in the chest. "Your hair is stupid. Pineapples are awesome."

"_My _hair is stupid?" Dean groaned loudly and picked up the virgin piña colada, shoving it at Sam. "Drink this, your body needs the water."

Dean set to cleaning up the motel while Sam nursed his drink and giggled occasionally. He made Sam drink another two glasses of water before tugging on his shirt.

"Come on, take it off. We're putting you to bed."

Sam made a little humming noise and looked up at Dean sleepily, wrapping his arms around his big brother. "You take it off, Dean," he slurred.

Dean grunted and pulled Sam's arms off him, wrenching his little brother's shirt off. When he started trying to help Sam out of his pants, Sam reached up to touch his face, giving him a hazy look.

"S'wrong about your hair, s'not stupid, Dean."

Dean grunted, giving Sam a forced smile. "Well, god be praised."

"S'really cool. You're just… you're just everything really cool."

Dean helped Sam step out of his pants and hushed him as he herded Sam to the bed, responding to his babbling occasionally with a "yes, Sam," or an "I know, Sam." He managed to get Sam to lay down on the bed, but Sam wouldn't let go of his arm.

" … And it's not fair, Dean, s'not fair that girls get to kiss you, an' touch you, an'… " He tugged Dean down, face flushed, wet lips parted, staring at Dean's mouth. "I… I wanna… s'not fair… "

Dean blinked. He must have drunk more than he thought. "Sam, what are you — "

Sam moaned and pushed himself up into Dean's lips. He almost missed, his mouth half on Dean's lips and half on Dean's cheek, but then he tangled his hand in Dean's hair and pressed his bare chest up against Dean and found his mouth properly, sucking on Dean's lips, moaning desperately. For a moment Dean was too surprised and too buzzed to do a goddamn thing. Sammy tasted like sugar and cream and fruit and the noises he made were so _needy, _little whines and whimpers. His mouth was so soft and warm and wet and compliant, and before Dean realized what he was doing, he grabbed Sam's hair and kissed him back. Somehow they both ended up on the bed, lying on their sides, Sammy pressed as hard as he could against Dean's body, moaning into the kiss, wiggling against Dean's hard-on. And Dean was going to hell for this, but he wasn't stopping it.

"When you're with girls," Sam panted into Dean's mouth, tugging his shirt up with fumbling hands, "y-you put your dick in 'em, right?"

"You're way too young to be talking about that," Dean grunted, letting Sam pull his shirt off before dragging Sam back into another ferocious kiss, squeezing his little brother's ass hungrily. Sam arched his back and moaned, opening his mouth, giving Dean's tongue access. He ground his hips forward, his hard-on pressing against Dean's. Dean didn't even tell Sam to stop when his little brother reached into his pants, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it. He just groaned into Sam's mouth, tensing up and shuddering at the curious touches and tugs of Sam's hand.

"Oh g-god, Dean, it's really big… "

Dean clenched his teeth, humping forward into Sam's soft little hands. "Christ — "

Sam's mouth found Dean's again, moaning and gasping into it as he rubbed Dean's hard cock against the bulge in his own pants. "W-want you to put your dick in me, Dean. L-like you do with girls. W-wanna be one of your girls, Dean."

Dean lurched back at that. "S-Sam, you're thirteen, you're — " He wiped a hand across his mouth, pushing Sam's hand off his hard-on. "Jesus, you're my kid brother — "

"Can you put your dick in a boy…?" Sam mused, not seeming to be listening. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, eyebrows pursed in thought.

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to focus. "Yes — I mean, you _can_ — "

Sam bolted upright, hazel eyes wide with wonder. "_How_?"

"It… " Dean tried to push him away as Sam leaned in. "I shouldn't be telling you this, you're thirteen!"

"Deeeeeeeeeean, jus' tell me, please." Sammy was clinging to him, crawling all over him, all smooth skin and supple thirteen year old body, just starting to lose the puppy fat he'd had since he was six and replacing it with the first touches of lean muscle… "Jus' tell me, I wanna knooooooooow."

"Okay, fine, geez. Whiny little bitch." Dean tried to look away from Sam, because that flushed and wonton face just wasn't something he could handle right now. "You, uh… a dude can put his dick in another dude's mouth."

Sam's eyes went wide, and to Dean's horror he licked his soft, plump lips. "People do that?"

Fuck. Now he couldn't look away from those lips. "Yeah." And then Dean's mouth was moving again and he really ought to have stopped himself, he could have gotten away with not saying anymore, Sam was clearly satisfied with just learning about oral, but the words tumbled out of Dean all the same, driven by some insidious desire that was slowly taking over him that evening.

"You can put your dick in another dude's ass too."

Sammy swallowed. Dean's heart thumped in his chest. He wasn't supposed to have said that.

"Like… " Sam licked those stupid, plush lips again. "You mean… in their butthole?"

Dean's head was spinning, and he tried hopelessly not to wonder how tight and pink Sam's was.

"Y-yeah. But a lot of people don't like how it feels," he added quickly.

Sam nipped his lip, then rocked his hips slowly, and Dean's mouth dried up. "I… I bet I'd like it."

Dean shook his head, his face pale. "Sam — "

Sam crawled onto Dean's lap, making him press back against the headboard. "I wan' you to do that, Dean," he slurred, breathing against his big brother's lips. "Wan' you to put your dick in me like — like that." He pushed his little hips down against Dean's bare cock, grinding against him and moaning. "Bet you feel real, real good… "

_That's your fucking little brother climbing all over you, you pervert, that's little baby Sammy, why the fuck are you letting this happen? _God, the pressure of Sam's soft ass against his cock felt so damn good he just wanted to… Dean clenched his teeth and finally summoned the willpower to grab Sam and wrench him off, slamming him down on the bed and holding him there, facedown. Because if he let Sam up, he didn't think he could push him off again.

"Stop," he panted sternly, shaking a bit. "Just — just stop. I'm not — Jesus Christ, I'm not gonna _fuck_ you, Sam."

Sam wiggled in Dean's hold, struggling, giving him a pitiful look over his shoulder. "That's not fair, Dean!"

Dean groaned in frustration at Sam's struggles, climbing on top of him and straddling his legs to pin him down. "Stop, dammit, just go to sleep!"

"No!" Sam wiggled, trying to squirm out from under Dean. "I'm thirteen, you can't just put me to bed anymore!"

"I'm your big brother, I can always — " The words died in Dean's mouth as Sam lurched forward and his boxers tugged down over a few inches of his plump, round ass. Dean swallowed hard. His cock was still out of his pants, lying just an inch from the bare skin of Sam's perfect little butt.

"Dean…?" Sam wrenched himself around, looking over his shoulder. His cheeks were still flushed, but he looked slightly more sober. He swallowed as he saw Dean's cock lying across his ass. "Are… are you gonna… "

Dean swore his hand moved of its own accord. He grabbed Sam's boxers and yanked them down the rest of the way, revealing the round curves of that ass.

Sam's breath was catching. He didn't move when Dean grabbed his ass and gave it a hungry squeeze. " … D-Dean… "

"F-fucking tease, Sam," Dean choked out. He couldn't fucking stand it, it wasn't his fault. He grabbed Sammy's ass in both hands, spreading it. Dean almost choked when his cock slipped between those cheeks and fell neatly against Sam's tight, virgin hole. Little and pink, just like he imagined…

Sam was breathing fast, shaking slightly under him. "A-are you gonna put it in, Dean?"

Dean couldn't tell if Sam was scared or eager. He groaned loudly and brushed his thumb over that soft little hole. Sam moaned at the touch, tensing under him. _Never been touched there before. _God, Sam sounded like he loved it. That shiver that went through him when Dean touched his pink little hole, the trembling moan he let out… Soft and sweet and pure and just _begging _to be, god, he didn't know,_defiled. _Practically laid out for him on a silver platter, unresisting…

Sam gave a little moan as Dean touched his hole again. "Oh g-god, Dean, that f-feels… "

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Dean gave his cock a slow stroke, groaning when a drop of his precome fell onto Sam's hole. He smeared it across the sensitive skin, listening to Sam whine. "Said you'd like it back here, Sammy. Said you wanted it."

Sam was panting into the sheets, and that wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either, and Dean's resistance was fucking done. His mouth was watering at the sight of that tight little virgin ass, pinned helplessly under him, so fucking close to his cock. Dean thought for a moment, then spat a generous amount onto his hand, slicking it over his cock and grunting at the touch.

Sam was still staring at him over his shoulder, panting, not making a move to stop him. He seemed frozen. Dean almost felt frozen too, except for the part of him that was guiding his slick cock towards Sam's tight little hole. He nudged the tip against it and outright groaned. _Virgin. _He couldn't stop thinking that word. He spat onto his hand again and smeared the spit over Sam's clenched entrance. It was too fucking tempting like that, tight and slick and never-been-touched, and Dean pressed his cock against it with a needy groan.

A shudder went through Sam's body, he let out a little gasp at the pressure of the soft, slick head of Dean's cock. "A-a-ah, D-Dean, th-that's… " He choked when Dean pushed harder, starting to spread his hole. "Oh g-god, you're actually gonna put it in, oh god… "

Dean gave a little grunt and nudged his hips forward, trying to push past that tight ring of muscle. "S-Sam, you gotta relax, you're too damn tight… " Dean's head fell forward and he let out a little hiss, slicking his cock back and forth over that tense little hole. "F-fuck, can't even get in… "

Sam bit his lip and shuddered once before relaxing. The head of Dean's cock slipped into him without warning and Sam made a breathless choking noise that had Dean's cock twitching inside him.

"A-agh, f-fuck, Dean!"

Dean groaned and grabbed Sam's hips, sinking into him. Sam squirmed under him, gasping his name, grabbing at the sheets. Dean could barely think straight. All he could look at was his cock disappearing into Sam, virgin ass stretched around his dick, his little brother squirming as he pushed in.

"Such a fucking _tease_, Sammy," Dean groaned, spreading Sam's ass and pushing in harder. "S'what happens to cockteases."

"Oh god oh god oh god… " Sam was shivering uncontrollably, panting into the sheets. Dean's tipsy brain finally dug up a concern that Sam was frightened rather than aroused, that he wasn't enjoying this. That fear was quickly laid to rest when Sam — _oh sweet Jesus fuck _— when Sam _bucked_ his hips up against Dean, slicking his brother's cock in deeper with a fucking enraptured groan. Dean gulped in air and almost came, bracing himself on his arms and panting. His thirteen year old little brother was stretched out on his dick and it was so fucking good he didn't think he could last long.

"D-Dean… " Sam's voice was thin, desperate, begging. He tried to shove a hand under himself, panting. "D-Dean, lemme up, I wanna… " He whimpered. "Oh g-god… f-f-feels really good… "

Dean groaned, leaning forward so he could pant in Sam's ear, rocking his hips forward. "Yeah, you like that? Like how my cock feels in your ass?"

Sam gasped at the thrust. "A-a-ah! D-Dean, it's really w-weird — "

Some brotherly instinct in the back of Dean's mind managed to seize control of his body for a moment, halting his movements. " … Doesn't hurt, does it, Sammy?" He'd heard that could happen with anal.

Sam twisted his body around, looking at Dean with hazy eyes. "N-no… well, it hurt at first, b-but… " His hole clenched and Dean swore. "F-feels really good now, Dean, really really good… " Sam tensed his jaw and pushed his hips up against Dean, trying to push a hand under his body again. "J-just lemme up, wanna — wanna touch myself… "

Dean finally realized what Sam was trying to do. _Trying to jack himself off while you impale him on your cock. Holy fuck. _Dean pushed himself up on shaking arms, dragging himself out of Sam's ass slowly. For a minute all he could do was stare at that wet, fucked hole.

Sam looked almost heartbroken. "D-Dean, god, don't stop — !"

"Sh, I gotcha, Sammy… " Dean grabbed Sam's hips, pulling him up on his knees. "Just keep your head down, I'm gonna… " Fuck. That ass. Dean groaned and pressed his dick against Sam's hole, pushing in again while Sam gasped. "God… "

Sam buried his face in his arm, his free hand finding his cock and jerking it wildly. As soon as he started jacking off, he squeezed around Dean's cock like he was trying crush it, nothing but a stranglehold of smooth, silky heat around Dean's cock as he thrust in —

"Ah fuck, Sam!" Dean leaned forward over Sam, gasping as he came so hard the room spun around him. He braced himself on one shaking arm, the other hand grabbing Sam's ass and squeezing. _Round and soft, sweet virgin ass filled up with your come…_

Dean continued to rock lazy thrusts into Sam, breathing his name again and again. Sam groaned loudly against the sheets, his young muscles tensing. Dean reached around Sam's body, reflexively, grabbing his little brother's pulsing cock and feeling a sticky wetness drip over his hands…

"Oh… fuck… " Dean let out a shuddering groan, giving one more thrust into Sam before falling still and catching his breath. "Oh god, you came from that… "

Sam let out an exhausted breath, going limp under Dean. Dean pulled out slowly, flopping down on the bed. He didn't protest when Sam cuddled up next to him, panting in exhaustion against his neck.

"Fuck, Sam… " Dean said again. His head was spinning, and he had a feeling it wasn't the alcohol anymore. He kept waiting to feel revulsion, or regret, but all he could think about was how Sam had sounded when he was coming, how nice it was to have Sammy snuggled against him, warm and soft and safe, how he never wanted to let Sammy go…

"Can I sleep here t'night?" Sam mumbled sleepily. Dean let out a breath and stroked a hand over Sam's soft hair. Poor kid must be wiped out.

"Yeah, Sammy, you can sleep here," Dean murmured, kissing the top of Sam's head. After the alcohol, not to mention that mind-blowing orgasm, he was ready to pass out himself. Dean snuggled up against Sam, reached out tiredly, and clicked the bedside lamp off.


End file.
